1. Field
This document relates to a method of driving a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel forms unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
The plasma display panel includes scan electrode lines, sustain electrode lines, address electrode lines. The plasma display panel represents a gray level during a frame including a plurality of subfields having a different number of discharges times. Each subfield is divided into a reset period for initializing wall charges of all discharge cells, an address period for selecting discharge cells from which light is emitted, and a sustain period for emitting light in the selected discharge cells.
During the address period, scan signals are sequentially supplied to the scan electrodes, and data signals synchronized with the scan signals are supplied to the address electrodes. In this case, an address discharge occurs in the discharge cells supplied with the high level data signal, and light is emitted from the discharge cells, where the address discharge occurs, during the sustain period.
Since sustain signals are supplied to the scan electrodes and the sustain electrodes during the sustain period, a sustain discharge occurs in the discharge cells where the address discharge occurs such that light is emitted.